Destiny's wings
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Takao esta muerto?... kai se niega a creerlo .. lo ama...y la lucha por la vida del dragon contra el quetzal comienza.. Yaoi Slash KaiTaka
1. Do you remember loving me?

Hola de nuevo, n_n, vaya que si me tarde en poner nuevos fics, lo que pasa es que no tenia computadora y fue por eso que de plano ni siquiera me metia a inter ni al msn, y los capis que ya habia hecho se me borraron ToT

kai: ¬¬ pero tu los haces muy rapido no se de que te quejas

Yuriv: es verdad ¬¬ eso díselo a kai que de creatividad artistica no tiene nada 

kai: ò_ que dijiste¡¡¡¡

calma niños, hay bueno, en lo que evito que se maten les aviso que este es otro fic Kai/Taka, pero en el habra Slash , Dark, y un poco de drama y tragedia (Gracias Tsub-chan por explicarme los generos), espero que les guste por que planeo que tenga mas de 15 capis, n-n, bien este capitulo va dedicado a mi mama oro-san, a Ludra jenova (mi abue) a Tsubaza winner (mi sis) por que las tres han sido muy buenas conmigo n-n y a javi por que no le he dedicado nada y es muy linda , asi pues espero que les agrade chicas, y recuerden I'm otaku and yaoi fan forever , hurra el kai / taka, le pese a quien le pese por que ya es oficial ¡¡¡ u.....

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**DESTINY'S WINGS**_

**_A_**_**las del destino**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Do you remember loving me?**_

**_Don't Crying for me_**

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Lagrimas dolorosas recorrieron sus blancas mejillas , mientras que arrodillándose , golpeaba el piso con un dolor y una furia inmensa....

- Por favor kai- decia un rubio ojiazul- calmate... no pudieron hacer nada por el... ni ellos, ... ni tampoco nosotros - Bajo la mirada sintiendose culpable y comenzo a sollozar por lo bajo antes de continuar con el relato- La policia dijo que el incendio habia arrasado con todo, ... ni siquiera pudieron encontrar su cuerpo entre los escombros.... - max se sintio mal y se recargo en el hombro de su novio chino-

- Es verdad.....- continuo Rei- debemos hacernos a la idea de que el ya no esta con nosotros, al principió podiamos tener una esperanza , pero despues de una semana de buscarlo y no escontrarlo ... - Rei callo al ver que kai derramaba mas lagrimas silenciosas-

Para el chico blanco fue una cubetada de agua fria que terminaba con todas sus esperanzas , incluida la posibilidad de extenuar el sentimiento qué por tanto tiempo mantuvo guardado para la persona que mas amaba .....

- Ta..takao- kai menciono su nombre mientras evocaba todos los recuerdos que tenia de el - Por favor Dejenme solo....- dijo kai casi sin ninguna expresion en su voz...a parte del dolor y de la voz de un corazon roto-

- e..esta bien.. pero si necesitas algo Rei y yo estaremos arriba- dijo el rubio mientras salia por la puerta de la gran habitacion del ruso.

Cuando hubieron salido, kai cerro las grandes cortinas y la puerta de la habitacion con llave, pudiendo solo asi desahogar su gran dolor a gusto y sin testigos....

Se tiro en la cama sollozando como un niño pequeño, hacia años que no lloraba , pero en ese momento se sentia muy mal, reuniendo las fuerzas que su dolor le permitia tener, de la cabezera de la cama saco un retrato, el cual contenia una foto de takao y el, se la habian tomado el dia que takao le dijo que lo amaba, el sentia lo mismo por el , pero nunca se lo extenuo con palabras, con acciones tal vez, pero ahora sentia que eso no valia nada ¿ por que nunca se lo dijo? ... ahora era demasiado tarde, el incendio en el departamento de takao habia arrasado con todo, con su vida, con su amor... convirtiendolo en cenizas... el ruso no pudo ontenerce mas y lagrimas como lluvia calleron fuertemente sobre la foto.....

- por que...-kai sollozaba amargamente- dijiste que me amabas.... por que te fuiste..... me dejaste solo....- abrazo la almohada recordando todos los momentos que paso con takao - te amo ......-

************************************************

- me da pena por el- decia el rubio a su novio- ambos sabiamos que takao lo amaba , a el no le gustaria saber que kai esta llorando y sufriendo por el-

- Tienes razon- contesto el neko-jin sentandose a un lado de max- lastima que kai no sentia lo mismo por el.....-

lo que ellos ignoraban en ese momento de dolor era que takao le habia dicho todo lo que sentia a kai, y este le correspondio a su manera sintiendose felices , pero debido a la ocupada vida de kai y a la fama de takao, prefirieron mantener su noviazgo como un secreto... el cual en palabras de takao le daba un toque de aventura a su relacion... pero ahora kai sufria... sufria como nunca antes en su vida... su corazon estaba herido nuevamente, la primera vez el odio y el rencor lo habian marcado internamente, pero ese angel que nunca lo dejo solo, que lo ayudo, que supo como acercarse a el le habia mostrado lo que era la amistad y lo mas importante... el amor.... pero ahora... ese angel azul ya no estaba...una estela de lagrimas salio de los ojos del bicolor cuando salio corriendo de la mansion sin rumbo fijo... solo queria correr... llorar... olvidar.... pensar que todo era un sueño.... o una terrible pesadilla.....

*********************************************

El chico bicolor llego a un parque, ya pasaba de la media noche cuando se canso de correr, se sento en una banca a pensar .... del cielo comenzo a caer una manta de pequeñas gotas de agua , la cual arrecio y amenazo con convertirse en una tormenta......... la tormenta . igual que el azul de sus ojos y cabellos, su fuerza , su ternura, tanto y nada a la vez , lo amaba como nadie ... le costaba mucho creer que el ya no estuviera , que lo hubiera abandonado.... de nuevo sus lagrimas se confundieron con la lluvia que caia , ni siquiera se inmuto cuando un fuerte viento frio arrecio, no sentia ya su cuerpo, estaba cansado y no le importaba ya nada.... solo queria reunirse con takao.....

De pronto una figura hizo acto de presencia frente a el, con el sigilo del viento....

- Aun no- la voz de una chica pudo escucharse claramente-

- Quien anda alli¡¡¡- a Kai se le helo la piel al ver la figura de una chica con los ojos y el cabello castaño, hasta la cintura, pero sin ningun rastro de sentimiento o emociones en su rostro, como una muñeca de hielo-

- aun no termina- dijo de nuevo la fria voz de la chica- **_el angel que ha caido resurgira de entre las cenizas para buscar venganza cual el fenix...... no dejes que sus alas se rompan cuando la tormenta inicie....._**-

- Que demonios dices.... espera¡¡¡¡- kai fue cortado por las manos de la chica que impidieron que el se levantara de la banca donde estaba, la chica tomo su barbilla y acerco su rostro al de kai mirandolo a los ojos... solo entonces kai pudo observar el dolor , la soledad y la sed de venganza que estos despedian...-

- No lo dejes... _**por que si llegasen a romperse ... esta vez ya no podra volar... y sufrira la roja venganza del quetzal**_.- la chica beso suavemente la mejilla de kai y le susurro al oido- _**Mi destino esta escrito ... pero el del angel aun puede ser cambiado... por eso te ayudare ... recuerda mi nombre.... nancy....**_- dijo como un murmullo-

- nancy?¡¡?- kai repitio con tono de duda, ese nombre era extranjero - 

- asi es , lindo bishounen.... _**recuerdalo pues con el luchara tu alidada..**_...- y la chica salto hacia arriba perdiendose en un edificio cercano con la agilidad de una dama de la noche , mientras la tormenta caia...-

- pero... a que te refieres con eso...- kai medito las palabras de la chica ... aun no les encontraba mucho sentido, y miro hacia el cielo,, al observar la tormenta , su corazon latio fuertemente y sus sentidos se agudizaron...- acaso takao.....¡¡¡¡¡¡- y el ruso salio corriendo con rubo a la masion sin percatarce de que una sombra alta y fornida lo observaba desde un edificio cercano.....

***************************************************

- Kai ¡¡¡¡- la voz del chico chino se escucho, cuando el ruso volvio a la mansion empapado , pero con la mirada perdida....

- a donde fuiste nos tenias preocupados¡¡- esta vez la voz del chico rubio se escucho- 

Kai no dijo nada, aun estaba tratando de unir las palabras de la chica con lo que habia pasado......

**************************************

aqui acaba el capi quedo muy corto lo se pero es solo para el suspenso,, jejej dejem reviews jeje para que me suban el animo vamos n-n gracias de nuevo y acepto cualquier tipo de comentario

matta neee

otaku 4 ever, yaoi fan


	2. Show me your love

Bien estoy de nuevo aqui con el segundo capitulo, asi pues espero que quede mas largo que el anterior, por que si no mi hermanita koko-chan me va a matar , bueno este capi esta dedicado a ella, mi querida hemanita mayor koko-chan n_n disfrutalo.... ahora reviews...

**Koko:** sie ya arregle lo de los reviews anonimos jeje, sie era yop la niña jeje, pero de todos modos no dura mucho la ilusion ya veraz por que....

**Yuuna ushiha:** alli ta, jeje no me tarde tanto en actualizar o al menos eso espero... espero tambien que te guste este capi..

**arashi Ángel hope:** sie .. ya ves... tu fic tuvo mucho que ver con la inpiracion del mio, por eso te agradezco eso y lo de las letras jeje n_n

**tsubaza winner:** sie tsub-chan, sere yo, mi nombre me gusta y me pareció bien ponerme alli, pero no hay problema este fic es 100 % kai/taka

**oro makoto**: sie ma.. por fin hare mi primer ... o segundo o_o slash , y dark ese si sera mi primero, espero que te guste el capi ma n_n...

**sango asakura:** hice sufrir a kai... pero recuerda en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale ... hasta romperle el corazon a alguien....

**tsuki black:** sie gracias por tus comentarios, te agregue a mi msn, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas n_n,,,, asi pues por fin aqui esta el capi espero que te guste.. a ti y a todos ...

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Destiny's Wings _**

**_Alas del destino_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Show me your love_**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kai subio sin hacerle caso a sus compañeros de equipo, dejandolos aturdidos y extrañados pero el ver la mirada dolorosa y nublada de kai prefirieron dejarlo solo...., entro de nuevo a aquella oscura habitacion, esta vez le parecia aun mas grande de lo que era por su soledad , de repente un escalofrio y una mareo perturbaron su cuerpo, tenia fiebre, el lo sabia... asi que entro al gran baño que estaba en su habitacion y se metio en la tina con agua caliente, ... miraba melancolico su palida imagen en el agua, mientras tanto la tormenta se hacia mas fuerte y en la oscura habitacion solo se podia observar como los relámpagos y truenos retumbaban iluminando de vez en cuando la gran cama del chico blanco......

- Por que ??- un murmullo salio de sus labios y de nuevo cristalinas lagrimas calleron sobre el agua, interfiriendo con su imagen- dijiste que nunca me lastimarias ni me dejarias solo....-

Kai salio de la tina, se seco el cuerpo y se coloco una playera de color negro , junto con unos boxers del mismo color , se sentia cansado , y el dolor de su cabeza le indicaba que la fiebre debia estar subiendo.... se recosto en la cama... y lentamente cerro los ojos.... el cansancio, el miedo, la soledad y el dolor ya lo vencían, y dedicando sus pensamientos al oji-azul ... se dejo llevar por el sueño.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pasaba ya de las tres de la madrugada cuando las grandes ventanas de la habitacion de kai se abrieron sin hacer ni un solo ruido, mientras que del balcon una sombra alta y fornida entraba en la alcoba, chorreaba de agua de tormenta y vestia totalmente de negro, sus nublados ojos recordaban al cielo de esa noche ...la sombra se acerco sigilosamente a la cama donde el chico blanco reposaba , al observarlo, se dio cuenta de que el ruso estaba ardiendo al colocar una de sus morenas manos en su frente... entro al baño y regreso con unos trapos y agua fria, los coloco en la frente del ruso esperando a que la fiebre bajara... se hinco a su lado y se quedo mirandolo... velando su sueño... 

Cuando la fiebre hubo bajado... kai volvio un poco en si, y sintio un calor a su lado, trato de abrir los ojos lentamente a pesar de que los sentia pesados, solo para divisar al que creia era el fantasma de su amor, ... frente a el el rostro nublado de takao le sonreia levemente, mientras este delineaba con sus labios el rostro de kai....

- ta... takao..- kai no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al ver aquella vision, era imposible que el estuviera vivo, seguramente su mente y su corazon le estaban jugando una mala pasada ...

De pronto la sonrisa de takao fue sustituida por un increible dolor , el cual kai noto muy bien...y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo takao acerco sus labios a los de su amor secreto y quito el espacio entre sus bocas, besandolos primero dulcemente, para luego pedir la entrada a la boca del ruso, la cual no fue negada , abriendo ligeramente sus labios kai permitio que takao explorara su boca, mientras que los relampagos resonaban a lo lejos... kai comenzaba a sollozar ligeramente, cuando takao se dio cuenta de esto se separo levemente y le sususrro a su oido :

- No importa lo que pase...te a amare por siempre... y te protegeré... aunque pierda mi vida en el intento-

Dicho esto , takao coloco un pañuelo de color lavanda en la cara de kai... mientras el aspiraba pudo ver los labios de takao moverse y decir unas palabras- no llores mas por mi- mientras todo se volvia negro para el chico ruso .....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los rayos del sol acariciaban la cara del chico blanco, este se desperto ligeramente, abriendo poco a poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, se levanto y miro a su alrededor... buscando algo conocido, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba arropado en su cama, tal y como se acosto... su corazon dio un vuelvo ¿ entonces ... aquella vision fue solo un sueño?... debia aceptar que takao habia muerto y que solo lo veia en sueño?... penso que se estaba volviendo loco... se levanto y tomo un baño... para después salir de la habitacion... aunque en su corazon aun tenia una nota de esperanza....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max y Rei se encontraban en el comedor de la mansión .. desayunando, ese dia tenian que ir a ver a la policia para dar su testimonio con respecto a lo de la muerte de takao.... Ese misterioso incendio en su departamento, y luego que no han encontrado sus restos.... era todo una maraña de intrigas y misterios....

- Diablos ¡¡¡- rei golpeo la mesa al recordar ese dia- por que no fuimos?.. si ese dia hubiéramos ido a su departamento como habiamos planeado , nada de esto habria ocurrido... si tan solo esas locas fans no nos hubieran detenido ...-

- calmate Rei- trataba de calmarlo max- sabes bien que eso no fue culpa nuestra ... cuando logramos deshacernos de ellas, al llegar a su departamento, las flamas ya habian cubierto todo ese piso... afortunadamente todas las personas se salvaron... excepto takao...- max reprimio el dolor en su voz- no podemos culparnos de algo que no hicimos...-

En ese momento kai venia bajando la escalera y escucho la conversacion... el chico se puso mas palido y serio que de costumbre....

- k..kai¡¡- dijo rei- que tienes ¿te sientes bien?-

- Si..- kai lo miro friamente y se dirigio a tomar su chaqueta para salir-

-a donde vas?- le pregunto preocupado max- es muy temprano

- a donde debi haber ido desde el principio- y diciendo esto salio de la mansion tomando las llaves de su auto (un modelo negro muy adecuado a el) y arrancando a toda velocidad, dejando a max y a Rei mas que perplejos ante su reaccion...

- ¿No crees que se esta comportando muy raro?- dijo rei

- si.. pero entiendelo... takao lo amaba y el lo sabia... y tal vez se sienta culpable al no haberle correspondido cuando pudo... a el le dolio mas que a nadie la muerte de takao....-

- quiza tengas razon-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai iba toda velocidad hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el ex-departamento de Takao.. pidio permiso enseñando su tarjeta de la compañia biovolt y subio a inspeccionar el lugar...

Al llegar no quedaba casi nada, solamente escombros de cosas que habia, kai se arrodillo y golpeo el piso, alli era donde su angel habia pasado su agonia... necesitaba saber como habia pasado todo... su amor por takao se lo exigia...

Se acerco a la ventana, era el cuarto piso de un edificio de departamentos.. abajo de el se alzaba un parque con una gran arboleda, no habia manera de escapar si la puerta estaba cerrada, del otro lado habia una puerta de metal plateado... kai sintio punzadas en su pecho al verla, era como si algo le exigiera que la abriera.. se acerco lentamente y al inspeccioanrla se dio cuenta de que la manija de la misma tenia marcas, como si algo de metal hubiese golpeado contra ella, al girar la manija se dio cuenta de que esta estaba rota, probablemente por alguien que quisiera abrirla desesperadamente, afuera , estaba un pequeño balcon , con rejas, nada del otro mundo, al parecer, el fuego no habia llegado hasta ese lugar ¿ extraño? quiza .... pero no habia nda mas que ver alli, de pronto escuecho un ruido detras de el..

- quien anda alli¡¡???- grito kai

De entre las macetas de ese balcon, salio un pequeño gatito de color azul grisaceo, kai suavizo su mirada al ver que este animalito tenia los ojos color azul tormenta.. como los de takao... se aproximo a donde estaba el gato... y este se quedo sentado viendo a un punto muerto... cosa que extraño a kai, sobre todo tratandose de un gato, el pequeño animal se acerco a una parte especifica de la reja del balcon y se sento , como si esperara a que kai se acercara a ese lugar...

- que quieres pequeño?- sonrio levemente kai- ¿ tu tambien te has quedado solo?-

El animalito se restrego contra kai cuando este se hubo puesto a su lado... para despues salir tranquilmente brincando unos tejados cercanos..

Kai estaba a punto se levantarse cuando observo un pedazo de soga amarrado rapidamente al balcon... kai lo miro extrañado y quito unos cuantos escombros de encima de el... su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con aproximadamente 30 cm de soga que al parecer habia sido cortada con algo filoso y de un solo tajo....

Kai por incercia, o por corazonada se asomo exactamente abajo del balcon, en el piso cubierta por hojas secas de los arboles se hallaba el otro pedazo de la cuerda... su corazon dio un vuelco .. ¿seria posible?... kai salio de la habitacion corriendo por las escaleras del edificio para salir de quel lugar... al llegar quito todas las hojas y extrajo la cuerda... al observarla mejor vio que en un extremo tenia machas de sangre, la cual se veia como si hubiese sido arrancada de las manos de su poseedor...

al final de la cuerda estaba un pedazo de ropa, una tela roja que kai reconocia muy bien, era de takao, la tomo entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar que pequeñas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas al tener una de las pertenencias de su ángel... aunque esta tambien contuviera manchas de aquel liquido vital... que sin duda alguna seria la sangre de su angel... de takao...

De pronto... por la espalda de kai paso una corriente electrica de una presencia, sentia que la conocia, pero lo frio que sentia le indicaba otra cosa, volteo hacia donde el viento le indicaba y camino internandose en la arboleda.. sin saber hacia que lugar se dirigia...

**************************************

Un sonido de la hoja de una espada sonando contra un arbol hizo que la sangre de kai se helara.. se acerco al lugar de donde provenia dicho sonido.. y llego a un claro... en el centro un cerezo se alzaba, mostrando sus flores, pero su tronco mostraba una historia muy distinta...

En el varios sablazos se habian hecho presentes.. mientras que manchas cafes.. que seguramente habian sido rojas ... se dejaban ver en el.. kai se acerco y con su mano toco las profundas heridas.. quien hubiera hecho eso debio haber sido muy fuerte...y alli de nuevo el mismo viento frio que le indico que camino seguir , ahora le indicaba que mirara hacia arriba... kai tapo los rayos de luz con una de sus blancas manos y logro divisar algo que se movia con el viento en una de las ramas mas altas , la hojas y las flores del cerezo dificultaban divisar que era, asi que opto por escalar el cerezo y ver que era lo que estaba alli arriba..

Escalo con rapidez el arbol, puesto que su condicion fisica se lo permitia, pero al legar a su destino, supo lo que habia descubierto... era la camisa de takao, rota , y con las mismas marcas tan caracteristicas de la sangre, la tomo rapidamente y la abrazo con fuerza, como si pensara que ese era takao... giro su cuerpo para sentarse sobre la rama.. y descubrio con horror el cuerpo inerte de un hombre de cabello rojo, su cara mostraba un inmenso dolor , mientras que las heridas de su cuerpo demostraban haberle causado la muerte, en su mano izquierda sostenia una katana la cual estaba rota a la mitad....

*************************************

- Bien jovenes es todo por hoy- decia un oficial de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes- el interrogtorio ha terminado.. vayanse a casa y tengan cuidado-

El chino y el chico guero se levantaron, mientras afuera, su compañero bicolor los esperaba mas blanco que de costumbre, todos estaban consternados por lo que kai habia descubierto ...

- vamonos- dijo kai en su acostumbrado tono frio mientras se dirijian a la limusina de la familia hiwatari

Cuando llegaron max y rei tomaron una baño mientras kai ponia en marcha su plan, algo que le ayudaria a descubrir la conexion entre todo lo que habia hallado... kai habia dejado de confiar en la policia, asi que en el interrogatorio el omitio las prendas y las cuerdas que encontro, las guardo y prosiguio a tomar el telefono para hacer una llamada...

- Si.. que desea- la voz de la operadora sono-

- por favor señorita... quiero hacer una llamada a Rusia- dijo el chico hiwatari mientras melancolicamente miraba la luna llena que en ese momento se veia a travez de su gran ventanal....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En otra parte de la ciudad... una chica bricaba por las azoteas de los edificios mientras blandia un sable tratando de evitar a otra sombra que la preseguia , tratando de herirla con lo que parecia una pistola de bajo calibre...

- Demonios¡¡¡... no morire aqui... no aun¡¡¡¡- diciendo esto giro sobre su cuerpo impulsándose con las manos para esquivar dos de tres balas, pues la tercera de dio directamente en su brazo izquierdo ....

- Maldito... no se conformaron con dejarme sola y asesinar a toda mi familia???¡¡¡...- y diciendo esto salto cayendo sobre su atacante cortando el cañon del arma el cual caia a sus pies- ahora pagaran.. tu y todos los tuyos¡¡¡- grito mientras que su mirada se tornaba fria y los destellos de la misma se fundian en la oscuridad que despedian...

El azul nocturno se tiñio de rojo carmesi mientras que la sangre corria a borbotones a sus pies cuando la luna oculto su brillo tras una nube... como si quisiera ocultar el horrible hecho que habia suscedido , su mirada se fue normalizando poco a poco mientras que la luna volvia a brillar, mostrando el cadaver descuartizado de una chica alta de cabello rubio , la cual tenia la misma expresion de dolor en su rostro que el hombre que kai encontro.... la chica tomo su sable y lo sacudio quitandole los restos de sangre que estaban en la hoja... mirando al cielo tristemente sonrio... enfundando su espada.. perdiendose en la oscuridad de la noche....

-se fuerte .. la oscuridad es mi amiga... con ella podre liberarme ... y evitar mas tragedias- y diciendo esto brinco hacia un almacen abandonado que estaba frente a ella...

- ahhh¡¡¡- se escucho el grito de un chico de apenas 15 años , cabello plateado y ojos verdes profundo - nancy ¡¡¡¡ cuantas veces debo decirte que no caigas de golpe¡¡¡-

- lo siento sergel...- decia la chica mientras se sostenia el brazo lastimado con una mano- pero como veraz en este momento no estoy en condiciones de discutir contigo-

- tu nunca¡¡¡- dijo el joven sergel con una tono sarcastico- ahh pero no fuera 'cierto pelirrojo' por que entonces si que vendrias corriendo a hablar conmigo asi te estuvieras muriendo-

-Callate¡¡¡_... por que tenias que recordarmelo... que no ya sufro mucho como para que todavia me recuerde a 'ese sujeto'¡¡???- la castaña se encontraba sumamente molesta ante el comentario del chico pequeño.

- uyyy lo siento¡¡- decia burlonamente sergel- no pense que su majestad se fuera a enfadar tanto ¬¬- y diciendo esto saco una pequeña daga color plata de su pantalon y lanzandola contra la chica quien la esquivo por poco ... desaparecio detras de una puerta- al menos tus reflejos son buenos... aunque no tanto....- termino la voz del chico-

- Maldito sergel esta vez si me las pagas¡¡¡- la chica se dio cuenta que la daga habia hecho una ligera herida en su mejilla derecha, al esquivar por poco la mortal daga-

Nancy estaba a punto de correr detras de Sergel cuando sintio unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura delicadamente mientras un cuerpo se sentia al lado suyo...

- vamos calmate .. no me gusta verte tan enfadada- dijo la sensual voz de un chico de cabello azul oscuro un poco ams arriba del hombro - ademas tienes que curarte ese brazo cielo-

- Te dije que no me llamaras asi... ¿ cuando se supone que lo vas a entender serguei ?... lo nuestro acabo y la verdad .. preferiria no recordarlo- acto seguido le dio un codazo en la espalda al chico blanco mientras se separaba de el y entraba e una puerta que habia en el piso- hora con tu permiso voy a ver al dragoncito para ver como le fue con su mision - y terminando de decir eso azoto la puerta dejando al blanco solo-

- no te preocupes gatita... caeras de nuevo... _o auch¡¡¡ sigues siendo muy fuerte ¡¡¡¡---

*****************************************

la chica bajo lentamente por unas escaleras hasta una camara subterranea donde se podian ver estantes llenos de armas y una figura de un chico joven recargado en una esquina de la camara... la chica se acerco y miro al susodicho de hito en hito...

- por lo visto te fue mejor que a mi- dijo la chica-

- Nancy hazme el favor de vendarte ese brazo, por que si no lo haces va a empezar a sangrar de mas y eso no te va a agradar- dijo el chico saliendo un poco hacia la parte con luz-

- no tienes que recordarmelo... a eso venia... y tu... mataste a keitaro como era el plan...???- 

- si, el maldito trato de escaparse cuando rompi sus dagas... no tuvo mucha suerte al subir el acantilado...- una sonrisa malevola se formo en su rostro...

-vaya ... eso quiere decir que mejoramos... solo que esa estupida rubia me dio un tiro antes de dejar este mundo... esperemos acabar con todo esto antes de que se cumpla el plazo... verdad takao????- 

El chico de 17 años, y con sus ojos y cabello azul tormenta salio completamente dejando ver su formido pecho mientras se quitaba la ropa ensangrentada que llevaba...

- si... sobre todo espero que nuestras suposiciones sean correctas y podamos terminar el plan a tiempo... pagaran por lo que nos hicieron... y si se atreven a tocarlo les juro que los matare lenta y dolorosamente...- takao dijo entre dientes...

- te refieres a kai ¿no es asi?- pregunto la chica inocentemente- en serio crees que esta bien como los esta haciendo??... solo te estas lastimando a ti mismo...-

- es la unica forma que tengo de venganza... despue buscare la manera de expiar m mis culpas- dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse un atuendo de color gris oscuro- ademas... tu tambien estas haciendo lo mismo no??-

- no... yo no lo puedo ver como tu lo haces... el esta en rusia, y aunque quisiera ir, sabemos que la base de operaciones de nuestros enemigos esta alli... debo enfrentar mi dolor y empezar a expiarme desde ahora... al fin y al cabo... creo que ya me olvido- dijo mientras una lagrima y una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro

- yo ... lo siento..- dijo takao tratando de enmendar su error-

- no te preocupes.. esa es la verdad y debo aceptarla... si env erdad me quisiera... no ubiera roto su promesa y no estariamos ene sta situacion tan embarazosa, aunque gracia a eso conocia a sergel, y serguei,, pero tambien ... te conocia a ti... que te debo tanto por que gracias a ti supere la muerte de mi familia y ahora lucho a tu lado por los mismos ideales.. aunque con batallas distintas...-

- lo se ... yo tambien agradezco haberlos conocido...ahora... es hora de continuar con nuestro trabajo- 

Y diciendo esto ambos chicos llamaron a sergel y a serguei para ira al aeropuerto... donde seria su proxima mision....

** //////////////////************************************//////////////////**

nancy: @_@ toy mareada..,. al fin acabe ... 12:05 am o_o cielos, si mi papa me ve aqui me mata

yuriv: bueno al menos te quedo no?

nancy: siee gracias a mis amigas **koko-chan y haruko **que me anduvieron emm.. presionando para que mi embotellamiento de ideas se rompiera... y parece que funciono waiiii n-n.. gracias

yuriv: sie mushas gracias...

nancy: bien, eso es todo pora hora.. como lo prometi quedo largo, asi pues espero que dejen **review** para que me suban el animo jejeje, okie. nos vemos luego... matta nee minna¡¡¡

nancy hiwatari... the darkness of my soul... my great treasure--- i'm yaoi and fanfiction's fan forever¡¡¡¡


	3. Back to the past

hola de nuevo nn bien, aqui estoy por fin con el capitulo 3 de este fic, Destiny's wings, espero que les guste, por que la verdad me costo trabajo destrabar mi cerebro...

yuriv: destrabar? digo eso fue un embotellamiento a gran escala ¬¬

kai: cierto... muy cierto...

nancy: _ ya callense los dos, en serio que se pasan todavia que los mantengo y aparte me dicen eso TToTT

Yuriv: o_O.... u_____u''' lo sentimos mucho nan-chan , no era nuestra intencion hacerte llorar

kai: u/////u si , perdonanos, ya sabes de como es nuestro caracter...

nancy: n_____________n ta bien solo por que me lo dicen de esa forma los perdono (abraza a ambos chicos con fuerza) por eso los quiero tanto n_n....

kai y yuriv O-///////-o no podemos respirar....nan-chan bajanos

nancy: (los suelta ) n_n''''' je je je perdon... bueno mientras estos niños toman un respiro, los dejo con el capi... por favor dejen reviewa, y muchas gracias a TODAS las personas que han leido este fic y dejado su comentario... espero que le agrade... matta neee¡¡¡

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Destiny's Wings**_

_**Alas del destino **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Back to the past**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

La noche se hacia cada vez mas oscura mientras cuatro sombras saltaban por los tejados hasta llegar a donde seria su proxima mision... el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de tokio....

- Bien, ya saben que hacer- takao dijo bajamente casi como un susurro y las tres sombras que se encontraban detras de el desaparecieron para llevar acabo la operacion "sablazo" (u_U gomen no se me ocurrio otra cosa) mientras takao se internaba en la oscuridad....

La chica del grupo, alta de cabello castaño y tez apiñonada y con una vestimenta de cuero negro totalmente , la cual solo dejana ver su cara y parte de sus manos ya que traia unos guantes para evitar dejar evidencia... llego rapidamente a su posicion , saco una flecha y un arco negros y apunto hacia su objetivo... la torre de control del aeropuerto.... una vez que la flecha se hubo sujetado a una de las antenas, lachica subio por la cuerda que habia amrrado a ella con relativa facilidad... subio por la pared hasta llegar al techo de cristal de la sala de controles .. hizo un agujero y entro por alli, ante la mirada atonita de los operadores....

- que demo....- el hombre no pudo terminar ya que la chica les lazo una pequeña granada de gas paralizante dejandolos a ambos totalmente inconscientes.

- je je, dormidos se ven mas lindos- dijo mientras tomaba el intercomunicador de uno de ellos y sintonizo la frecuencia del objetivo de la mision, era relativamente facil , ya que ella era una experta en lo que a computaion, sistemas y telematica se referia....

- Aqui torre de control a vuelo 582.. respondan cambio- disimulo la voz la chica...

- Aqui vuelo 582 a torre cambio...- menciono el capitan del jet privado-

- me temo que el vuelo sera retrasado 10 minutos debido a un frente helado que se aproxima por el sureste a una gran velocidad.. cambio...--

- de acuerdo... aqui vuelo 582.. canceláremos el despegue por turbulencias en el aire.. cambio y fuera...-

Nancy volteo a ver a toda la cabina de mando... era una vision que no desaprovecharía, ella era de esas personas que no podian contenerse al ver una maquina para probar como funcionaba...

- oh¡¡ cielos... creo que me quedare un rato aquí... solo como diversion mientras que takao , sergei y sergel acaban con su trabajo, pero antes...- la chica saco un pequeño espejo hexagonal y dirigiendo su reflejo hacia la luz, mando una señal luminosa al siguiente chico en cumplir la parte de su plan....

*************************************

Sergel se encontraba cerca del jet privado del vuelo 852, al ver la señal de luz desde la torre de control una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios... evadio a los guardaespaldas de afuera del avion y entro en el jet por el compartimiento del equipaje.... gateo un poco por su interior, hasta que lleog a lo que parecia ser la cabina de los pilotos , salio por una puerta del piso... los pilotos al verlo sacaron unas armas de bajo calibre... pero antes de poder detonarlas , sergel ya habia lanzado dos de sus dagas plateadas contra en cuello de los hombres , haciendo que en cuestion de segundos ambos cuerpos inertes de los hombres cayeran desangrandose en el piso de la cabina....

- lo siento hermano- dijo sergel en tono sarcastico.- pero si no hubieran sacado esas aramas solamente los hubiera dormido... lastima por ustedes...-

Sergel prosiguio con pla siguiente parte de la operacion... se aproximo a un compartimiento en la parte frontal de la cabina y saco la caja negra del avion, la envolvio con una seda negra y salio de alli por la misma ruta por la que entro....

*************************************

Por otro lado takao y Serguei eran los encargados de terminar la tercera fase de la operacion... en la oscuridad el filo de una espada reflejaba el claro de luna, justo en el momento que dos pares de ojos se abrian , dejando ver toda la sed de venganza que sus dueños sentian.....

- Afuera del avion hay aun tres guardaespaldas- Serguei dijo refiriendose a tres hombres con un uniforme blanco los cuales eran bastante musculosos- lo mejor sera que yo me encargue de ellos-

Su acompañante solo asintio levemente y serguei cambio su mirada a la de asesino que usaba cuando los recuerdos dolorosos llegaban a su memoria.. y gracias a ellos podia luchar ... se acerco lentamente caminando mientras que la gabardina megra y su cabello azul mar se movian con el viento.....

- quien eres tu¡¡¡¡- grito un hombre rubio- Esta es una zona restringida... largo de aqui¡¡¡- el hombre continuo gritando pero el chico no le presto atencion...

- que no entiendes ¡¡¡.... LARGATE¡¡¡- grito el otro hombre... serguei se detuvo y oculto su mirada en sus mechones azules mientras una sonrisa ,maliciosa se formaba en su rostro....

- De que te ries estupido ¡¡¡¡....- un hombre estaba a punto de solpearlo cuando un disparo ahogado por la cobertura de un silenciador se escucho... mientras el hombre se desplomaba sin vida a los pies del chico....

Los otros dos individuos intentaron detenerlo ... mas sin embargo serguei era un experto en el uso de las armas de fuego, asi que saco dos Mágnum's y dio dos certeros disparos en la frente de ambos acabando instantáneamente con sus vidas....

- je je ... ¿ hasta cuando habrá un rival digno de mi?... bien takao es tu turno...- dijo sonriendo mientras que su compañero caminaba enfundando su espada....

**********************************************

Takao subio la escalerilla del jet y entro sin dificultad ya que sergel habia desactivado las cerraduras y alarmas de las puertas ... adentro se encontraba el objetivo de la mision...un hombre de avanzada edad , el cual estaba sentado muy derecho y sereno, vestia un traje militar azul marino el cual se podian observar distintas medallas de merito por el valor en el combate , mientras que en su lado izquierdo una espada se veia enfundada elegantemente... sus cabellos antes castaños ahora eran de un apacible color plata... no se movia y se encontraba con los ojos cerrados....

Takao se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a el, desenfundo su espada y se coloco en posicion... estaba a punto de arremeter sin piedad alguna contra el cuando el anciano hablo sorprendiendo al peli-azul... 

- Vamos chico que esperas?- continuo abriendo sus ojos los cuales eran de un azul tormenta como los de Takao- acaba de una vez con mi vida... el gran comandante Vladimir petrovich morira con honor y sin miedo como fue siempre-

- pero....- takao estaba estatico ante lo que acababa de escuchar , mientras que en sus ahora ojos de asesino la duda se mostraba.

- No dudes- continuo el anciano- necesito descansar y mucho... bastante tengo con ver un infierno en vida .. ACABA CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ¡¡¡-

Takao dudo un instante y nuevamente dirigio su katana al cuello del hombre, pero antes de arremeter contra el escucho lo que serian sus ultimas palabras...

- lamento haber asesinado a tanta gente ... pero que hecho no se puede cambiar....- 

Y takao arremetio on todas sus fuerzas , matándolo casi al instante ... unas lagrimas de comprension y angustia rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sacudia su katana quitandole el exceso de sangre... mientras reflexionaba todo lo que habia pasado... hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que era ahora...un asesino... ¿ su destino seria el de seguir el mismo camino que el de Vladimir Pëtrovich....?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¡¡¡ Genial¡¡- gritaba la castaña desde la sala de control- Esta computadora tiene un sistema de monitoreo muy avanzado, ademas de que usa redes neuronales y circuitos integrados¡¡¡-

Nancy asimilaba su funcionamiento y todas las composiciones de la misma - vaya hasta tiene radar sensorial, calorifico y de rayos- nancy lo estaba observando cuando de pronto un objeto aparecio tetectado por el radar ...

- ¡¡ Vuelo 514 a torre de control... respondan cambio¡¡¡ - la voz del piloto se escuchaba bastante preocupada, nancy se coloco el auricular para ver lo que suscedia- 

- Aqui torre de control cambio-

- gracias al cielo...- prosiguio el piloto- soy el capitan Alexander Kavsk , necesitamos permiso para hacer un aterrizaje forsoso, desgraciadamente el tren de aterrizaje no quiere bajar, por lo cual necesitamos un lugar antifricción para aterrizar.. cambio-

- de donde viene capitan Alexander? - 

- Este es un vuelo con 15 pasajeros provenientes de Moscú , en Rusia, y lo peor es que no nos queda mucho combustible -

" son mis compatriotas debo hacer algo" pensaba la chica - Bien capitan , escucheme atentamente , lo mejor sera que se dirijan a las coordenadas 23° latitud norte , 56 ° longitud oeste , a 3 minutos de aqui, hay un gran pastizal alli , esta deshabitado asi que podran aterrizar sin problemas-

- Bien entendido, proseguiré con maniobras evasivas, mantendremos contacto... cam.....- el capitan no pudo continuar ya que un pelirrojo que viajaba en el avion habia irrumpido en la cabina para ver el por que de que no aterrizaran y el jet solo diera vueltas....

- se puede saber capitan Alexander, el por que de que no aterricemos?- pregunto el pelirrojo-

- Esa voz....- nancy sentia su corazon hecho un nudo de sentimientos...-

- Joven Ivannov¡¡¡- dijo el capitan- tenemos que realizar un aterrizaje forsoso-

Al escuchar esa voz tan caracteristica de el , y luego al capitan diciendo el apellido Ivannov a Nancy no le quedo duda de que se trataba de la persona que tanto tiempo quiso ver... Yuriv Ivannov...

- Capitan ... capitan¡¡¡ ... - su voz sonaba desesperada- por favor permitame hablar con el¡¡-

- Que¡¡- el capitan no daba credito a lo que escuchaba-

- Esa chica....- De repente muchos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Yuriv - capitan debo hablar con ella- tomo el comunicador..- aqui Yuriv Ivannov.. cambio-

- Yuriv....yo...- nancy iba a contestar pero en ese momento un frente frio tomo por sorpresa al vuelo haciendo que quemara mas combustible de lo debido y perdiera la comunicacion...-

- Demonios... ¡¡¡- el capitan daba maniobras evasivas.. todos sujetense que haremos un aterrizaje forzoso-

- no... demonios... ella era... ¡¡¡- Yuriv solo alcanzo a decir eso mientras se colocaba en una posicion fetal para recibir el impacto del choque ....

*****************************************

A lo lejos solo se oyo el impacto... seguida de una fuerte luz,,, y luego un silencio sepulcral.. Nancy se desespero pues no sabia si el vuelo habia llegado a salvo a tierra

- Torre a capitan alexander ... respondan¡¡¡- nancy intentaba inutilmente establecer comunicacion con el vuelo, al ver que eso era imposible , tomo todas las evidencias de la sala de control y salto por la ventana sujetandose de la misma cuerda con la que entro y cayendo con un salto acrobatico en el suelo, justo en el momento en que Takao , Serguei y Sergel se disponian a ir a buscarla para terminar todo, al ver como la chica corria en direccion contraria se dispusieron a alcanzarla...-

- nancy.. a donde vas, debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos descubra- Grito Sergel mientras la perseguian-

- .....- la chica no respondio nada, solo siguio corriendo ocultando su mirada entre sus largos cabellos

- demonios... si ella no viene con nosotros la mision sera un fracaso- decia takao mientras observaba como la chica aminoraba la marcha-

- no entienden...- les dijo mientras se detenia y volteaba a verlos- ¡¡¡ El avion en el que venia Yuriv se acaba de estrellar en el pastizal de enfrente... necesito ir o si no... ¡¡¡¡- la chica los dejo aturdidos ante la revelacion y siguio corriendo.. pero serguei dio un salto hacia adelante cayendo exactamente enfrente de la chica que corria...

- no debes ir... no te dejare que te arriesgues .. ni tu ni la mision... ENTIENDE¡¡¡¡- al terminar de decir esto Serguei cerro el puño y le propino un certero golpe en el estomago a la chica...

- Tu.... Serguei... por que...- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el golpe la dejara inconsiente 

- Es hora de irnos- decia mientras Takao y Sergel solo miraban con horror la escena , y Serguei cargaba a Nancy en brazos ...

Las cuatro sobras desaparecieron en la oscuridad del aeropuerto mientras que en sus corazones la duda y la tristeza crecia cada vez mas... sabiendo que su hora final llegaria pronto....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

nancy: alli ta por fin el capi tres de Destiny's wings , vaya que ahora si me tarde... pero quedo bien, lo del choque, las muertes, el espionaje, jejeje todo esto me esta encantando...

Yuriv: ToT pero por que me tuve que estrellar

Kai: sie mejor lo hubieras degollado

Nancy: ayy vamos chico no es pa tanto n_n

Kai: ademas por que ahora yuriv esta contigo _ que no era yo ? ò_

Yuriv: eso lo hizo por que tu tienes a takao -chan 

Nancy : cierto.. asi que por esta vez dejame a Yuriv-kun¡¡¡

Kai. ta bien u_u ya queme queda ¬¬

Nancy: bueno, espero que les haya gustado , y no se olviden de dejar reviews please n_n, nos veremos en otra ocasion .. matta neee¡¡¡


	4. Loneliness

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Destiny's Wings **_

_**Alas del destino **_

_**capitulo 4**_

_**Loneliness**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

El chico de cabellos azules recosto a la chica desmayada en una de las habitaciones de la guarida, la cual se encontraba escondida bajo tierra , debajo de un almacen abandonado.... Sergel entraba a la habitacion trayendo algunas frazadas... Serguei miro a la chica con cara de preocupacion y se sento a su lado , velando su ahora forzado sueño....

- Creo que fuiste muy duro con mi hermanita...- dijo El pequeño Sergel , quien a pesar de su corta edad ya tenia una mentalidad bastante mas desarrollada que la mayoria de los chicos de su edad... se preocupaba mucho por Nancy, a quien consideraba como su hermana mayor , desde que asesinaron a su familia- Sabias lo que ella siente por el, y lo unico que hiciste fue desquitar tus celos y furia frustrada con ella de una manera bastante destructiva... lo sabes mejor que nadie...- y diciendo esto salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a ambos solos....

Serguei puso una de sus blancas manos en la mejilla de la chica ...

- lo se... lo se muy bien... por mis errores quizás te perdi para siempre .. pero nunca dejare que Yuriv se salga con la suya... nunca me rendiré... mientras viva- el chico se acerco a la chica y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para luego salir a la habitación contigua donde Takao les informaria cual seria el siguiente plan....

_******************************************_

Mientras tanto, en la mansion Hiwatari un chico de cabellos bicolor se encontraba tratando de relajarse leyendo un libro de misterio cuando un criado se le acerco...

- disculpe Joven kai... un amigo suyo a llegado y dice que le urge verle- 

- esta bien,, en seguida bajo.- dijo kai mientras el criado asintia y salia de la habitacion...

"" ¿ quien sera ?"" se preguntaba mentalmente el chico bicolor , pero al bajar ....cual es su sorpresa al ver a Yuriv con el brazo dislocado y todo moreteado llegando con la maleta de equipaje que traía....

- yu..yuriv que deminios te paso¡¡¡- dijo kai mientras dejaba que yuriv entrara a la casa y ambos se sentaron en el sofa de la gran sala...

- y bien ??- kai estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que habia dejado a Yuriv en ese estado...

- ahhmmmm... - el pelirrojo dio un gran suspiro- es una larga historia pero bueno...-

El Ruso comenzo a contarle sobre todo lo que habia pasado... el problema del avion.. el sabotaje del mismo... la misteriosa voz que escucho por la radio ... el accidente y luego las ambulancias que lo curaron a el y a todos los pasajeros.. al parecer nadie habia muerto... pero aun le preocupaba la voz que escucho... estaba casi seguro que pertenecia a cierta chica de los recuerdos de ambos rusos...

- quiza si este...- dijo kai

- que a que te refieres con eso- yuriv no podia entender nada de lo que el bicolor pensaba...

- decia que quiza estas pruebas nos sirvan y tal vez ni Takao ni Nancy esten muertos - y diciendo esto dirigio a yuriv a su despacho donde le mostro la ropa ensangrentada y las cuerdas que encontro en el ex-departamento de Takao...yuriv se sorprendio mucho al verlas...

- que tonterias estas diciendo... ella esta muerta... yo la vi morir¡¡¡¡- gritaba yuriv al recordar como habia muerto la chica...

_**==================== Flash Back ======================**_

se ve como unas personas llevaban el cuerpo de una chica en una camilla hacia un quirofano mientras que un chico pelirrojo corria a su lado....

- que demonios paso - grito boris al ver la escena - yuriv¡¡¡-

pero el pelirrojo no le prestaba atencion a sus palabras , solamente iba preocupado por la chica , esa maldita sustancia de nuevo, pareciera que esta vez su cuerpo no pudo soportarla...

- me duele- la debil voz se escuchaba- - calmate estoy aqui contigo- decia el pelirrojo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenzaban con salir por sus ojos...

- lo se ,... pero prometeme una cossa....- la chica decia con un hilo de voz- 

-lo que sea-

- que ... si no nos volvemos a ver... me buscaras hasta asegurarte de que estoy muerta...-

Yuriv no entendio nada de lo que la chica dijo , pero al sentir que la chica apretaba fuertemente su mano no pudo decir nada mas que un débil . - si lo proimeto-

Los doctores de la abadia separaron al pelirrojo de la chica mientras el solo observaba como la alejaban de su lado , mientras que Boris tenia una extraña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro...

Entro en el cuarto y yuriv se quedo alli aproximadamente una hora angustiante, cuando de pronto Boris salio totalmente serio pero con un brillo extraño en su mirada....

- se ha ido... no volveras a verla nuna mas- dijo mientras le extrendia en colgante en forma de extrella que la chica siempre traia al cuello...

yuriv se lo colgo a sabiendas de que la chica estaba muerta (o al menos eso creia) y salio corriendo hacia uno de los congelados jardines......mientars que boris lo observaba con una risa burlona......

-perfecto... yuriv eres un tonto...- dijo antes de entrar de nuevo al quirofano, para que luego se escucharan golpes y quejidos provenientes de alli.......

_**===============Fin del Flash Back==============**_

yuriv no pudo más que soltar un par de lagrimas al recordar lo qué había pasado haciendo que Kai se sorprendiera al por mayor.....- vaya .. yuriv llorando... ver para creer- pensaba el ruso mientras que yuriv se limpiaba las lagrimas....

- el caso es...- continuo el bicolor una vez que su amigo pelirrojo se habia calmado- que como no han encontrado sus cuerpos, ni sus pertenencias ni a los asesinos aun podemos tener esperanzas de que esten vivos...- 

- pero eso es posible...¡¡¡- una nota de esperanza brillo en los ojos de ambos-

- si pero lo mejor sera que empecemos con nuestras investigaciones lo antes posible... debemos mantener esto en secreto para evitar hacer un escándalo... fue por eso que te llame-

- ya veo... si creo que después de todo si piensas Hiwatari- dijo el ruso volviendo a su sarcasmo habitual...

- ja ja que gracioso ¬¬- contesto kai con una ligera sonrisa , mientras que sentían el apoyo del otro en esos momentos de agonia....

_**************************************_

De vuelta a la guarida, la chica castaña abrio los ojos lentamente mientras veia donde se encontraba .. sin pode contenerse comenzó a llorar al recordar la noche anterior, necesitaba saber si ese vuelo habia aterrizado a salvo o si... no... no podia pensar tan mal.. aun tenia esperanzas de que yuriv estuviera con vida...

En ese momento Sergel entro con una bandeja de comida...

- estas mejor??- le pregunto el hico a su ahora hermana mayor- nos tenias preocupados , ayer si que por poco y arruinas todo- la chica no respondio, solo se limito a verlo tristemente...

Sergel penso que su buen animo de siempre regresaria pero no fue asi , asi que rapidamente se disculpo..

- lo.. lo siento no queri hacerte sentir mal - es solo que a mi me preocupaste que te pusieras tan mal ayer-

- no es eso... es.. que tienes razon- la chica le dedico una tierna sonisa- lo mejor sera que siga con mi trabajo- gustas acompañarme a comer?- 

el chico asintio mientras que afuera los otros dos integrantes de los blastchilds discutian sobre el plan que llevarian acabo...

- tenemos que asesinarlo, con el serian tres, - decia Takao mientras que colocaba un muñeco en un punto estrategico que un mapa-

- sera facil.-.. je despues de todo ni siquiera saben contra que pelean-

- en eso tienes razon... ahora lo que me preocupa es que para eso necesitamos infiltrarnos en la base pero por medio de codigos computacionales y tu sabes quien es la unica que puede hacer eso ¿verdad?...

-.... nancy- se limito a decir Serguei desviando la mirada-

- exacto... asi que por favor ve a ver como esta .. ya que necesitaremos que se recupere lo mas pronto posible.. sin ella no somos un equipo-

Serguei gruño de mala grana y se dirigo a la habitacion de la chica mientras que Sergel salia con la bandeja en las manos- cuidadito con empezar a pelear otra vez eh??- le dijo el pequeño al peliazul mientras que este entraba a la habitacion...

la chica se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo al piso como el objeto mas interesante..serguei la vio y se dispuso a hablar ...

- mhhh... ¿ como te sientes ?- le dijo tiernamente

- bien gracias...- dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada del piso- solo tengo un fuerte dolor de abdomen gracias a ti-

- yo ... en primera fue tu culpa...- dijo casi como un susurro esperando que no lo escuchara...

- que fue mi culpa¡¡¡- la chica estaba molesta- yo nunca te dije "Serguei quiero que me golpees" ¿o si?-

- Espera un momento¡¡¡- Serguei se acerco a la chica- que querias que hiciera .. estabas histerica.. y si no te hubiera detenido quien sabe que cosa espantosa hubieras hecho-

- como que histerica- Nancy se paro acercando su cara a la del peliazul haciendo que este se sonrojara por la cercanía - yo no lo estaba ademas, lo unico que iba a hacer era ver si Yuriv estaba bien... y ahora ni siquiera se si esta vivo-

El chico peliazul oculto su mirada al escuchar el nombre de su rival, como quisiera haberse quedado para arrancarle la vida con sus propias manos...

- que te pasa...- Nancy se habia preocupado puesto que Serguei no se movia de donde estaba y ni siquiera alzaba la mirada- dime...-

Serguei en ese momento estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.. se preguntaba a si mismo que es lo que habria hecho para enamorarse de una persona como ella... 

Recordaba claramente como la conocio, cuando se enamoro de ella ... cuando fueron pareja, que aunque fue por poco tiempo el lo sentia como un momento maravilloso en su vida...

- serguei ... me estas escuchando.. SERGUEI¡¡¡- la chica estaba en frente de su cara cuando este volvio a la realidad haciendo que este se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo hacia atras con todo y la chica, de quien se sostuvo para no caer...

- plaf...¡¡¡¡¡¡ - ambos cayeron al piso de madera , Serguei debajo y la chica encima de el... Serguei la observo detenidamente , ella estaba aferrada a su camisa al sentir el impacto lo cual puso como tomate al chico... la chica se sonrojo levemente y se levanto ... se volteo un momento y le dio la mano al chico que estaba aun tirado en el piso...

- XDDD siempre tan despistado... perdoname por haberte gritado de ese modo...- parecia que habia recuperado su animo aunque la tristeza aun se denotaba en su rostro......

-y bien que era a lo que venias desde un principio...- decia Nancy mientras levantaba a Serguei del piso..

- este,,,. el punto era que venia a ver si ya estabas mejor ... y a ..- el chico estaba a punto de decirle que estaba celoso de yuriv.. pero las palabras no salian de su boca-

.- y...???-- la chica esperaba impaciente mientras lo miraba a loa ojos-

-emmm u/////u nada, solo venia a decirte que es necesaria tu presencia para el siguiente plan-

- ahh eso...- la chica le dio la espalda mientras se dirigia al armario que estaba alli.- ahora si me disculpas necesito cambiarme de ropa, a menos que quieras quedarte a observar - dijo la chica mientras que Serguei se volvia digno competidor de un tomate..

- este ... o/////o no me retiro- dijo mientras salia a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta tras de si-

- n________n, lo penoso jamas se le va a quitar...- dijo mientras que se cambiaba de ropa - eso lo supe el dia que lo conoci- 

_**================= Inicio del Flash Back ================**_

- señor su cuerpo ya no resiste mucho...- decia un doctor al hombre que usaba un antifaz de color negro

- hagan lo que sea necesario para que resista, no podemos permitir perderla despues de que su cuerpo ha asimilado la sustancia -

- pero... vamos esta bien- el doctor coloco unos censores de elctricidad en puntos estrategicos de la chica mientras que mandaba corrientes por su cuerpo..

- esta bien- las enfermeras y medicos de la abadia hacian lo posible por que el corazón de la chica no se detuviera-

-al cabo de media hora sus funciones se habian normalizado, - bien.. - dijo boris- ahora sugiero que la recuperen pronto para que siga con su entrenamiento-

y diciendo esto arranco el colgante de la chica y salio de la habitacion....

de pronto por la venta un chico de cabello y ojos azules entro rompiendo el cristal, - que domioshaces aqui¡¡¡- dijo uno de los doctores que se encontraban alli, pero fue callado por un certero golpe del chico..

El chico peliazul comenzo a golpear a todo lo que le atravezaba en el camino.. cuando hubo noqueado a todos tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la maleta que estaba a su lado ..

el chico salio por la ventada por donde habia entrado llevando ambas cosas en sus brazos, al voltear se fijo que unos guardias lo venian persiguiendo asi que abrio una compuerta en el piso escondida en el bosque por el que hayaba corriendo y entro en ella,,, esperando a que los guardias se fueran..recosto a la chica en el piso, y abrio la maeta para ver que contenia..eran las pertenencia de la chica y unos papeles clasificados sobre la sustancia prueba ..vio le la chica empezaba a temblar asi que la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y esta se desperto poco a poco abrazandose automaticamente a fuente de calor que tenia a su lado... haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y se quedara un poco estatico sin decir palabra-

- mhhh. lo siento... - la chica se retiro de el un poco- pero espera...- miro a su alrededor, estaba en lo que parecia ser un subterraneo- que demo...-

no pudo decir mas por que el chico le tapaba la boca al ver que unos guardias etaban cerca-- shhh.. no hables o nos van a descubrir.- dijo susurrándole a su oido..cuando el peligro hubo pasado ambos salieron de alli, 

.-- ay que barbaridad¡¡- dijo la chica al ver el estado de sus ropas. necesito un baño.-

pues por aqui hay un lago, pedes bañarte si quieres- para cuando llegaron era de noche aproximadamente las 7 pm. la chica se puso detras de un arbusto y le dijo- voy a cambiarme .. no vayas a voltear a verme...-

. cla... calro que no... ¡¡' quien crees que soy un pervertido o que ////- grito Serguei subiendo a un arbol y descansando en el..

- bueno una nunca sabe... - dijo mientras Serguei escuchaba como el sonido de un cuerpo entraba al agua-

- ahh esta deliciosa.. fria como me gusta - decia mientras que se lavaba la cara.... al cabo de un rato la chica termino de bañarse-

- hey tu... - grito hacia donde estaba Serguei - podrias decirme tu nombre y por favor pasarme la ropa que esta en mi mochila-

- si.. me llamo Serguei.. y tu eres.. - dijo mientras sacaba la ropa de la mochila-

- me llamo Nancy...- y la chica estiro la mano hacia atras sin voltear para que le diera su ropa..- y muchas gracias por salvarme.. estoy segura de que Boris me encerraria de nuevo en la sala de entrenamiento-

- ...- Serguei no dijo nada solo le dio la ropa tratando de no voltear a donde estaba la chica pero desgraciadamente tropezo con una roca al no ver donde pisaba y volteo a verla.. la chica se quedo estatica mientras que serguei veia la espalda de la chica y su largo cabello ahora recogido.. pero lo que mas le extraño fue una pequeña cicatriz que tenia en el cuello....-

- ahh.. gracias pero... - nancy sintio la mirada de Serguei sobre ella y metio todo su cuerpo al agua - que me esta viendo ehhh ///////.. no que no eras un pervertido?? ne?-

- no soy un pervertido o///////////o, solo que me tropece-

- si claro ¬¬ - la chica tomo su ropa con cuidado aprovechando que Serguei habia cerrado los ojos-

- ahh oye- Serguei hablo mientras la chica se terminaba de cambiar- puedo preguntarte que es esa marca que tienes en tu cuello?-

- mhhh...- la chica ensombreció la mirada recordando quien le habia hecho esa marca y quien la habia sanado al mismo tiempo..- es el resultado de un experimiento que hicieron conmigo...y de la sustancia yatebla- dijo saliendo totalmente vestida de los arbustos-

_**=============== Fin del Flash Back =================**_

la chica salio de la habitacion encontrandose con sus compañeros quienes le explicaron en que consistia el plan ..

  
- esta bien... en una semana empezaremos con el- dijo takao bastante extrañado de ver que Nancy sonreia y Serguei esta notablemente rojo-   
  
- oki... y bien solamente tengo que conseguir esos codigos, entrar por la puerta, desactivas la computadora principal robar los archivos, desactivar la seguridad y ustedes se encargan del resto?-

  
- claro que si- Sergel dijo. - aunque conociendote hermanita creo que sera pan comido para ti-

  
.- jeje no estes tan seguro sergel- dijo mientras que con una mano frotaba la cabeza de su "hermano".

  
- y que haremos esta semana?- dijo Serguei

  
- lo mejor sera que optemos por seguir con nuestras vidas falsas - dijo simplemente Takao- 

  
- o sea que va a ir a visitar a Ka ¬u¬ - dijo Nancy con una picara sonrisa en su rostro-

  
- este o////////////o _ eso es mi problema... bien, no soy el unico que va a estar ocupado no Nancy.. quien ira a ver a tala-kun ¬¬?- termino takao con un tono de venganza en su voz. provocando un gran sonrojo en la cara de la chica y una llamarada de furia en los ojos de Serguei mientras que Sergel se reia disimuladamente ante la situacion...-

- yo no _.. ademas , despues vere si voy o no a visitarlo...despues de todo no cumplio su promesa - dijo ocultando su mirada haciando que takao se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, haciendo que ahora Takao fuera el triste , nancy la enojada y Serguei el feliz ante la aclaración.. haciendo que una gran gota bajara por la cabeza del pequeño Sergel-

- bien este.. cada quien va a ir a su respectivo trabajo de acuerdo?.- dijo takao cambiando de tema

- Yo ira a la comida rapida - dijo sergel

  
- Yo a la estacion de radio- dijo Serguei-

  
- Entonces yo ire a la tienda ... y tu takao-

  
- yo ire ... a ver a ciertas personas- diciendo esto todos estuvieron de acuerdo- estaremos en contacto, no se quiten los comunicadores-

  
Todos salieron a sus respectivos destinos mientras que la noche se hacia mas silenciosa y oscura, pero la luna reflejaba los sentimientos de cierto chico ruso que la veia desde su ventana....

**===============================================================**

Nancy: sie fin de este capi, jeje, espero que le haya gustado, ya se van encajando la piezas del rompoecabezas. espero sus REviews, jeje, tratare de actualizar muy seguido ahora que van a haber vacaciones de semana santa..,. nos veremos 

**matta neee¡¡¡ y gracias por seguir leyendo este Fanfic, contestare los reviews de este capi y del anterior en la proxima actualizacion... nos vemos¡¡¡**


	5. Dragon's Law

**De nuevo aqui estoy con mi fic, perdónenme la tardanza, peore s que andaba en examenes, la graduacion de la preparatoria, mi examen de ingreso, fiestas, los XV de Raven ahhh o bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron review...**

**- Aguila fanel, Haruko-chan , mi amiga tsubaza winner n.n-(tenshii bonita onde tashh) mi hermanita kokoro yana, a mi tia Arashi, a Lizz, , mi mami oro makoto, a tsuki Sakurazuka, a Sango asakura (onde andas que no te veo ToT) , muchas gracias a todas por leer mi historia, espero que les guste este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo n.n**

_****_

_**Destiny's Wings **_

_**Alas del destino **_

_**capitulo 5**_

**_Dragon's Law_**

_****_

Serguei y Sergel se dirigieron cada quien a sur respectivo lugar, pero antes de que la castaña pudiera salir, una voz la detuvo...

-Nancy...- dijo takao antes de que la chica saliera.-

- si dime...-

- es que tenemos que ir con los tenshi... me avisaron que debemos ir a la junta...-

-.- ahh y entonces por que no les dijiste a Serguei y a Sergel?-

- por que solo debemos ir nosotros, nos daran nuevas instrucciones-

- ahh, ya veo, entonces, lo mejor sera que me quede contigo, esta semana no ire a la floreria, despues de todo eso puede esperar... - dijo la chica dandole una calida sonrisa.- ademas , me sentiria mal dejandote solito tanto tiempo n.n-

- gracias...-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabellos bicolor miraba el cielo, buscando alguna respuesta al mar de preguntas qu tenia en la cabeza.... se sentia impotente, el creia y deseaba que takao no hubiera muerto como todos creian, inclusive se habia aventurado a ir al lugar donde ocurrio el acontecimiento con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero hasta ahora no habia encontrado nada, nada, a excepcion de un sueño que tenia, en el cual takao entraba por su ventana y le susurraba que estaba bien, y que no se preocupara por el, esto lo tenia desconcertado '¿acaso el dolor ya lo habia vuelto loco?.....

- no... lo mejor sera queme duerma... solo asi puedo verte ¿verdad takao?-

Y diciendo esto el chico se acosto , mandando sus pensamientos a un lugar en su memoria donde recordaba perfectamente a su angel de tormenta....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ahhhhh no pueden hacer eso ¡¡¡¡- grito la chica al escucharlo- no el por favor ¡¡¡

- esa ha sido nuestra decisión, el sabia a lo que se atenía al entrar a nuestro circulo...- dijo un hombre de unos 38 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules-

- Pero por que eso tuvo que ser el... el... aun tiene personas que lo quieren ene Este mundo, no pueden mandar a alguien mas?-

- no... el chico que controla en dragon de viento ha sido elegido para acabar de una vez por todas con ellos- menciono ahora una mujer de unos 23 años y cabellos violetas.

- No estoy de acuerdo... yo tambien controlo el viento y el agua no podrian mandarme a mi en su lugar ¡¡¡-

- lo siento , pero la decisión ya esta tomada , se lo hemos dicho y tiene que terminar con esta mision en un tiempo maximo de tres meses-

- no es justo simplemente no es justo.....- dijo la castaña sintiendo un nudo en su garganta...-

- no deberias estar tan preocupada por el .....- dijo otra voz de una chica de cabello azul mas joven como de unos 18- despues de todo tu mision es la que deberia importarte...--

- ya les dije que a mi no me importa perder la vida, mientras takao conserve la suya...-

- si eso quieres... te damos una opcion...- dijo el hombre rubio...-

- cual es..... aceptare si eso ayuda a takao.......-

- se trata del Dragon's Law-

- dragon's law.... entiendo.... y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo....-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maldicion me duele la cabeza¡¡¡¡- grito un pelirrojo a las 5 de la mañana- ahh no pude dormir bien, es seguro que las intrigas y la pizza antes de ir a la cama no me hacen nada bien...-

El chico se levanto y se ducho lo mejor que pudo ya que su brazo aun le dolia, y al salir a buscar algo de comer, se encontro con la sorpresa de que kai ya estaba desayunando , tomando una taza de cafe mientras leia el periodico de la mañana....

- vaya tu si que madrugas ¡¡- dijo yuriv sentandose a la mesa - ¿que es lo que lees?-

- el periodico, al parecer hace dos noches hubo un asesinato muy raro de un empresario que al parecer tenia relacion con la mafia y los contrabandistas de armas...- dijo kai sin ningun tono de voz -

- en serio ?. y que tiene eso de malo, despues de todo siempre alguien es asesinado o muere de distintas formas-

- no , esto es distinto, dice el forense que los reviso que al parecer murieron instantaneamente y sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor , ademas de que sus cuerpos casi no sangraron, fue como si el arma cortara y suturara al mismo tiempo... se me hace muy raro...-

- raro en que sentido ?-

- en que solamente las personas que saben manejar las katanas o los sables a la perfeccion pueden hacer eso...-

- o sea que...- dijo el pelirrojo como entendiendo el punto...-

- este tipo de herida solo pudo hacer sido hecha por la escuela kinomiya de Kendo...-

- eso no puede ser... Takao era el ultimo descendiente de su familia... y el ya esta.....-

- muerto....- concluyo kai mientras dejaba su cafe-

- esto esta muy raro, tendre que contactar a Ivan y a Boris para ver si han averiguado algo-

- te lo agradecere...-

- no te preocupes.... estoy seguro de que todo se resolvera....-

- eso espero Yuriv...eso espero...-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ahhhhh .. tengo sueño¡¡¡¡- un chico de cabellos azules bostezaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de cafe..- ahhh odio que el programa comience a las 5:15 de la mañana.....

- kenneth estamos al aire en dos minutos.- dijo un joven de lentes al chico de cabello azul oscuro..-

- ahhh ya se oki...-

- 5...4...3...2....1- al aire....¡¡- dijo el director -

- muy buenos dias, bienvenidos sean al su programa preferido de musica Dragon's law, soy Kenneth Duodragon y arrancamos de aqui a las 11 de la mañana, con lo mejor de la musica del momento... empezamos...

- bien corte.-

- ahhh, vaya , me gusta mucho ser locutor de radio, para ser un trabajo falso me agrada bastante...- dijo el chico mientras que se acomodaba un pequeño arete en el lobulo derecho...- ahora solo tengo que mantener este transmisor en su lugar y ya, depsues de todo una semana de vacaciones no esta nada mal XDDD-

- Kenneth ¡¡ baja la voz que puede oirse tu risa en la cancion¡¡- le recrimino el director-

- gomene¡¡¡¡- el chico salio de la cabina por unos instantes para respirar aire fresco, aun estaba oscuro, pero la brisa matinal lo despertaba bastante- mhh que bien se siente.... me parece que debemos disfrutar de la vida lo mas que podamos, antes de la batalla final....-

El chico cerro la ventana y se dispuso a seguir con el programa, a sabiendas de que nadie sabia que en realidad, el era el segundo asesino mas sangriento de la banda nocturna, aquel chico de cabellos azules , que tenia el nombre de Serguei.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- te digo que no¡¡¡¡- el chico de cabellos plateados gritaba a casi todo pulmon en una mansion cerca de la playa-

- y yo te digo que si... necesito irme al extranjero duarnte 4 dias y no voy a dejar toda la empresa sola o si?- le recrimino un hombre mayor , de aspecto ejecutivo, con una barba y cabellos castaños con destellos dorados y ojos como esmeraldas...- ademas tu dijiste que te harias cargo de eso... asi que .. mi querido Sergel.. no tienes opcion-

-ahhh bueno si lo pones de esa manera tio, no tengo alternativa o aunque eso fue trampa-

- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale querido Sergel- dijo mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza a manera de cariño- se bien lo que haces todas las noches y nada puedo hacer si esa fue tu desicion, sin embargo, es tu deber como mi unico pariente vivo hacerte cargo de la empresa y de los negocios cuando yo no pueda...-

- esta bien tio... me hare cargo de todo , puedes irte tranquilo a mexico-

- sabia que podia contar contigo.... gracias....- y el hombre le dio un paternal abrazo para luego salir tumbo al aeropuerto- cuidate mucho sergel...-

- tu tambien tio... que te vaya bien...- dijo el chico ,mientras veia como su tio subia a la limusina que lo conduciria a su destino...-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien acepto... ya hice todo lo que dijeron..- la chica castaña estaba en medio de una sala en completa osucridad-

- aun no.... debes sellar el pacto del Dragon's law.. frente a ti esta el libro de las almas...- la voz de un hombre se escucho...-

- bien ... si mal no recuerdo, debere firmar con mi puño, letra y sangre ¿verdad?.- dijo la chica

- asi es...- la voz de una mujer se escucho ahora.- eso sellara el pacto y tus acciones estaran permitidas, siempre y cuando el objetivo se cumpla.... si no... tu y tus protegidos moriran....-

- si eso los e bien... se el riego que corro, pero quiero hacerlo, es la unica manera de salvarlos...- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña daga de plata y cortaba su muñeca llenando el tintero que se encontraba frente a ella , y con una pluma de ave real frimaba su sentencia-

- bien ... es todo... desde ahora tu dragon's law debe regir tus acciones..-

- yami tenshii- dijo la voz de una chica mas joven...-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ahh ya se tardo, que demonios estara haciendo- Takao estaba preocupado puesto que la chica estaba adentro desde hace mas de una hora y aun no salia- espero que no haga locuras-

de pronto un sonido retumbo como si un gran aleteo surgiera de las sombras y unas plumas azuladas y blancas cayeron alrrededor de Takao, fundiendose en finisimas particulas al tocar el piso..-

- Takao debemos irnos..- La chica salio por detras de takao.-

- Nancy ¡¡, donde estabas - pregunto el moreno impaciente-

- hablando con los tenshi.. ven sera mejor que nos vayamos..-

- esta bien....- Takao tenia un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir en breve.-

- Debes acabar de una vez esto takao, ya es demasiado tiempo-

- acabar con que ?- pregunto el moreno mientras recogia su katana del piso-

- Con tus constantes visitas ...- dijo la chica poniendose seria...- debes elegir , si en verdad es tan importante para ti, debes decirle la verdad o dejar de visitarlo..-

- pero...- takao empezo a sentir un nudo en su garganta, por un lado si le decía la verdad a kai podria involucrarse demasiado y por tanto estaria en peligro... peor por el otro, no soportaria tener que dejar de verlo... era una desicion bastante dura...

- se que es duro, pero debes entender que el tambien esta sufriendo, quiza aun mas que tu...- dijo la chica- es preciso que acabes con el sufrimiento de ambos, tanto el tuyo como el de el ....

- esta bien....- fue todo lo que moreno dijo mientras que ambas sombras se perdian en la oscuridad de la madrugada- esta noche... decidire...-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kai... Kai...¡¡¡¡- una voz se escuchaba gritando en la mansion de los hiwatari.-

- que pasa Yuriv.- contesto el bicolor

- Iván y Boris me enviaron algo y creo que te interesa ¡¡-

- que es-

- una foto y algo en una bolsa de evidencia, me dijeron que les costo mucho trabajo robarlo del forense pero que al fin y al cabo nadie puede con ellos, ademas Spencer noqueo a la mayoria de los guardias..- yuriv de dio la fotografia a kai.-

-no puede ser....- dijo mientars la observaba- donde es esto¡¡¡- pregunto

- Segun lo que me dijeron parece ser que es en los limites de Moscu.-

- pero... esto es igual.- dijo refiriendose a la foto , en la que se mostraba un hombre de buena posicion economica muerto exactamente igual que el empresario que murio hace tres noches.-

- si , yo tambien me sorprendi...- y tambien me dieron este--

- que¡¡- kai estuvo al borde de las lagrimas al darse cuenta de que era lo que Yuriv le entregaba- esto es de ... Takao...-

- lo lamento...- Dijo yuriv.- disculpa el no haberte creido...-

- no te preocupes, esto me abre lñas puertas ... se que lo encontrare....-

- lo se kai... lo se ...-

- y a ella tambien.. estoy seguro .. de que tambien esta viva...-

- aun tenemos esperanzas....-

Lo que Yuriv le habia dado a kai era un dije en forma de dragon , con alas de fenix que kai le habia dado a takao.., se lo habia mandado a hacer explícitamente para el, y el hecho de que estuviera en una region tan remota como moscu solo podia significar una cosa,,,,

- esta vivo.....-

De pronto una lluvia de plumas azules y blancas cayo sobre ambos chicos dejandolos desconcertados... al tocar el suelo , se convertian en destellos dorandos, pero extrañamente, les daba una sensacion de paz, armonia pero sobre todo... amor...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nan: ahh por fin acabe, este capitulo me quedo muy confuso y con demasiadas interrogantes , pero al menos Kai ya esta seguro de que takao esta vivo, y yuriv de que yo toy viva jajaja

Kai: ¬¬ sinceramente creo que estas loca, cada dia me lo demuestras mas

Yuriv: calma dejala, es su historia y nosotros los protagonistas, pero aun ais no tenemos derechod e meternos en ella.

Takao: ¬¬ se los dejo de tarea quien sufre mas Kai o yo?

nan: ambos ¡¡¡ XDDDDD

Kai : ahora si la mato o¡¡¡¡

nan: ay kai por favor lindo bisounen ... tu nos serías capaz de matarme nn

kai. por que no? ¬¬

nan: por que me quieres, por que soy linda , porque yuriv y takao me quieren por que todo el mundo me quiere, pero sobre todo... ¡¡ POR QUE SI ME MATAS NO TE VAS A QUEDAR CON TAKAO ¡¡¡ ¬¬

Kai: esta bien ya no digo nada.¬¬ pero eso es chantaje

Yuriv : O.o vaya que son razones poderosas

Takao: sipi sip, al menos ya estamos mejor, dejen reviews y todos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo nn

Nan: matta nee and sayonara minna


	6. Falsehood or Reality

wow, hola, que tal a todos, jeje se que no tengo vergüenza pero es que acabo de entrar a la universidad asi que no habia tenido tiempo de subir nada y luego para colmo estoy en temporada de exámenes , pero la verdad agradezco mucho que sigan este fic, jeje que gracias a haruko-san estara en linea en la comunidad de msn mundo fanfic, ahh me siento realizada TuT...

kai: te conformas con tan poco ¬¬

**nan: oye no seas tan duro conmigo ¬¬**

**yuriv: shii mejor vamos a ... que ibamos a hacer? o.o**

**nan: ay yuriv, ibamos a ... o.o**

**kai: agradecer ?...**

**nan: shii eso¡¡¡ (con megafono y bandera de bey blade) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON RR EN ESTE FIC , Y A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS Y SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLOS POR USTEDES SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO¡¡¡¡**

**kai y yuriv: X-x tamos noqueados cone se escandalo**

**yuriv: ¬-¬ me zumban los oidos¡¡¡**

**takao: nn '' no oigo bien... ejem... bey blade no le pertenece a nancy , es propiedad de mi tocayo takao aoki, por que si por nancy fuera, me casaria con kai, casaria a mihaeru con cloude y haria una ghran fiesta yaoi n,n**

**nan: bien dicho takao, nn los dejos con el fic que espero que les agrade¡¡¡**

**pd. Feliz cumpleaños a Amy hiwatari que ya paso su cumple n.n**

* * *

**Destiny's Wings**

_**Alas del Destino**_

_Falsehood or Reality_

**_Capitulo 6_**

* * *

La noche caia lentamente, el viento nocturno anunciaba la llegada de la madrugada, frio, áspero y cortante.... ya una semana habia pasado desde la ultima reunion de los tenshi, aquella que habria de sellar el destino de varias personas.... 

Un alma solitaria Recorria las calles, silenciosas, tranquilas, pero a su vez con un sentimeinto de soledad dificil de esquivar, .... mirando pesadamente la luna, siguio sus instintos hasta llegar a aquel lugar que tanto significaba... el puente... para aqeulla alma que sollozaba sus penas y temores en silencio... evocando losr ecuerdos de sus dias añorados, cuando ninguno se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir....

Una sombra inoportuna cubrio el resplandor plata que calmaba un poco la ansiedad de aquella alma, ... un sonido... una presencia de repente...y parecia que un espectro aparecia a su lado....

El chico no se movio, trataba de imaginarse si aquello era real o de nuevo su mente estaba jugando con el... ese angel de cabellos azules estaba frente a el ,y aunque estaba en casi total oscuridad sabia que estaba mirandolo.... con una angustia y soledad en sus ojos que jamas se penso ver... no si lo conocías desde antes... no parecia el mismo... simplemente era como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su alma, aquella que tanto lo caracterizaba, que lo alimentaba, que lo hacia ser el....

Permanecieron por unos minutos en la misma posicion, minutos que parecieron horas, mientras se miaraban fijamente, la lejania los hacia sentirse extraños, aun a unos pasos el uno del otro, sentian como si una barrera les impidiera estar juntos... el moreno se percato de esto y salto de puente cayendo en el pasto que habia debajo... el bicolor a penas reacciono... lo sigio con la mirada...

- Takao¡¡¡¡- grito desesperadamente antes de evr que el moreno corria en la direccion contraría, el bicolor tomo una desicion en micras de segundo, salto el puente tambien cayendo pesadamente y tambaleandose al levantarse, el moreno volteo sorpendido por un momento y quiso regresar a auxiliarlo, pero sabia que debia tomar una decisión esa noche, asi que no lo hizo y siguio corriendo, esperando que el bicolor entendiera lo que le queria decir...

Kai se levanto mirando por dónde corria el moreno y decidió seguirlo - Esta vez no mi angel.. esta vez no vas a escaparte tan facil de mi... no ahora que se que estas vivo...- dijo mientras corria persiguiendo al moreno que huia sin voltearle a ver...

Takao por su parte verificaba que nadie los estuviese observando, seria muy peligroso para kai si alguno de sus enemigos los encontraba , pensarian que era un nuevo miembro y seguro querrian matarlo, asi que de nueva cuenta entro por callejones oscuros, asegurandose de escuchar los pasos apresurados de kai destras suyo...

* * *

Kai habia corrido muhco, penso que no podria puesto que no habia dormido ni comido como debiera, pero por alguna razon su cuerpo sentia vivacidad al imaginarse que haria con el moreno cuando al fin lo alcanzara, muchas dudas rondaban por su cabeza, de las cuales esperaba encontrar una respuesta de los labios del moreno...

Al fin Llegaron a una zona abandonada de viejas bodegas y fabricas industriales, Kai logro divisar la silueta de takao saltando de un edificio para entrar por las ventanas de una vieja bodega, kai empujo la puerta y al parecer estaba cerrada por dentro, pero eso no lo dentendria, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de volver a tener entre sus brazos a su angel de tormenta ... Busco en sus bolsillos un objeto conocido, que le daba seguridad y lo lanzo contra la puerta - ¡¡ por favor Suzaku no me falles¡¡- y el bey blade de kai se impacto contra la puerta roimpiendo la cerradura, despues regreso a su manos mientras emitia un brillo especial...- tu tambien quieres ver a seiryu verdad?- dijo el ruso sabiendo perfectamente lo que el hermoso ave fenix le queria decir- bien andando.- dijo mientras entraba en la bodega-

Adentro se sentia mucho frio, muy extraño, ademas estaba muy oscuro puesto que las ventanas estaban pintadas de negro... no se escuchaba nada a excepcion del ligero silvido del viento que se colaba por las rendijas... kai camino un poco dentro tratando de divisar a su angel de tormenta... pero algo se lo impidio ...

Un corte de viento.... el sonido de un golpe seco... y un cuerpo cayendo al piso marcaron la pauta de la desicion del moreno... kai de pronto se encontraba de rodillas en el piso con un fuerte dolor de abdomen , trato de levantarse, pero una voz fria pero que conocia perfectamente se escucho...

- No lo intentes kai...- Se escucharon unos pasos frente a el- tu sabias a lo que te enfrentarias si desidias seguirme- mientras que un pequeño destello de una katana se divisaba..-

- lo sabia- la voz de kai por primera vez estaba a punto de quebrarse - pero... no me importaria..-

- ah no?..- la voz dijo en tono sarcastico mientras que de nuevo un corte de viento enviaba a kai a estrellarse contra unos cajones de madera que estaban detras de el- que piensas ahora... no creo que seas tan tonto como para no valorar tu vida.- dijo la voz -

- la valoro... por eso estoy aqui...- contesto el ruso mientras que trataba de sobreponerse al dolor que tenia en el cuerpo...-

- como?- el moreno se detuvo a escasos pasos de kai, pero como este no estaba acostrumbrado a la oscuridad no lograba divisarlo-

- como escuchaste... no me importaria morir.. para eso llegue aqui... por que....- el ruso no pudo terminar por que sintio como estaba acorralado contra la pared y el filo de una katana se encontraba en su cuello-

- en verdad quieres eso?..- le dijo el moreno acercando su boca a la oreja de kai y mordiendo su lobulo..- creeme, dime que valoras tu vida y te dejare ir...-

-....- el ruso se encontraba desconcertado ¿en verdad el moreno intentaba matarlo?...

- vamos contesta , todo lo que tienes que hacer es valorar tu vida..._** tomar una desicion...**_.- Dijo el moreno mientras lo acorralaba mas contra la pared fria.-

- ya te di mi respuesta... para eso vine aqui... para verte por ultima vez... asi que anda, toma mi vida y dejame ser feliz... nada me haria más feliz que morir en tus brazos...- dijo el ruso sonriendo mientras que unas lagrimas furtivas resbalan por sus mejillas...

De pronto el ruso se sintio libre y escucho claramente como el moreno caminada dos pasos alejandose de el..- por favor Takao,. no te vayas ....- el moreno no lo escuchaba y seguia caminando..- espere tanto para volver a verte, mi angel de tormenta no me dejes de nuevo... te ...Te amo¡¡¡- grito kai por primera vez frente a su niño... solo entonces el moreno se detuvo...-

- que... que has dicho?¿- el moreno no creia que kai algun dia le diria eso, el sabia que si lo amaba , pero jamas de lo habia dicho de esa manera...-

- lo que escuchaste, por favor, no te escondas mas, se que has sufrido, permiteme sanar tus heridas, tus alas rotas .. dijo kai acercandose a donde sentia el calor de su angel, cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca lo abrazo fuertemente..- esta vez no te dejare ir... es mi turno de mostrarte el paraiso.. takao...- mientras tomo su rostro y unio sus labios con los de takao en un beso lleno de pasion y entrega.. por el tiempo que los mantuvo separados... mientras que el sonido de una katana cayendo al piso se escuchaba y dos almas se fundian en una...

Afuera la luna volvia a brillar... las sombras en las que habian vivido... se despejaban gracias a la luz de su amor....

* * *

cuando se hubieron separado kai lo miro y noto algo raro, no lo sentia el mismo takao de antes....

- takao, por favor dejame verte, quiero verte...- pidio el ruso tocando la mejilla del moreno

- aun no...- le contesto con una voz baja-

- por que¡¡- el ruso se exaspero.- por que no me dejas estar contigo¡¿¿-

El moreno le iba a responder pero en ese mometno sintio la presencia de alguien ...

- cuidado¡¡¡- grito Takao empujando a kai, mientras que el sonido de la carne desgarrada y el goteo de la sangre se hacian presentes...-

- Takao¡¡¡ grito kai sostenieno al moreno que se sostenia el hombro.... de pronto las ventanas se rompieron dejando entrar la luz de la luna y kai se sorprendio ante la vision de su angel de tormenta...-

El chico estaba mas maduro ciertamente, el ejercicio habia dado buenos resultados, pero, en sus ojos ya no se notaba ese resplandor tan caracteristico de el... lo habia perdido... mas bien lo habia recluido en una prision mental... su expresion era dura, fria, y su cuerpo se notaba marcado por las constantes pelas que habia librado...- Takao.. tu....- el ruso iba a decir algo pero el japones se lo impido levantandose de donde estaba y recogiendo la katana del piso-

- Muestrate... se bien que eres tu ...Izumi¡¡¡- grito el moreno a tiempo que una chica con ropas orientales salia de una equina de la bodega-

-ahh takaito vaya que eres bueno supiste quien era con tan solo sentir mi presencia..- dijo en un tono dulce pero despectivo a la vez- lastima, dos segundos mas tarde y el ruso lindo ya estuviera muerto - dijo mientras que sacaba su abanico...-

- maldita, no te saldras con la tuya...- dijo Takao mientras que desenfundaba la katana- si te metes con mis seres queridos lo lamentaras-

- ya lo veremos querido takao, ya lo veremos-

Takao la miro fijamente por unos segundos mientras que lograba controlar el dolor que la herida en su hombro le provocaba, para luego arremneter contra ella, la chica a su vez tomo su abanico y detuvo el corte de la espada con el...

- bien takaito, se ve que has entrenado mas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, mira que controlar el dolor , jeje, pero si yo hubiera sido tu preferiria estar bien yo, a salvar a alguien , por eso soy superior a ti, no necesito estorbos como ese¡¡¡- mientras que con el abanico mandaba una rafaga de viento que iba directamente a Takao, el lo detuvo con la espada pero el choque de energias fue demasiado y salio despedido estrellandose en la pared...

-Takao¡¡¡- kai grito corriendo a donde estaba el moreno, - estas bien?-

- s...si... no.. te preocupes, yo solo puedo encargarme de ella-

- pero estas herido por una vez deja de ser tan testarudo y hazme caso¡¡- kai le gritaba tratando de que el moreno entendiera-

- je.. tu me conoces , sabes que cuando empiezo algo tengo que terminarlo, mas si es en contra de una zorra como esta¡¡¡-

- zorra¡¡¡¡ a quien le dices zorra idiota¡¡- la chica en verdad estaba enfadada, - asi que quieres protegerlo, pues bien , moriras haciendolo¡¡¡¡- y lanzo dos rafagas juntas en contra de los amantes, takao se coloco en frente de kai y recibio el viento con su katana, pero era demasiado poder, justo cuando penso que no podria mas, diviso un destellos rojizo que paso a su lado y la ventizca se hizo menos poderosa hasta desaparecer , al mirar hacia el frente logro ver a la chica quien tenia la frente ensangrentada..-

- maldito seas kai¡¡¡- grito la chica- y ese entrometido fenix tuyo tambien ¡¡¡-

- k.. kai?- pregunto takao volteando a ver a kai, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado sosteniendo unicamente el bit chip de dranzer como si de un arma se tratase, mientras que de nuevo un destellos rojo salia de el, y la chica lo esquivaba -

- no dejare que dañes mas a takao, antes tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver, y sobre el de suzaku ...- dijo mientras caminaba para colocarse frente a takao-

- idiota , entonces muere con tu adorado¡¡¡¡¡¡- y de nuevo la chica lanzo una corriente contra kai...

- ni lo sueñes izumi¡¡¡¡- takao alzo su katana y corto el aire mientras que destellos azules se dejaban ver , deshaciendo el ataque de la chica e hiriéndola gravemente en el proceso...-

La chica cayo con las ropas rasgadas y sangre en su cuerpo, kai miro a takao quien estaba de rodillas sosteniendose de su katana.... mientras la chica se levantaba con dificultad -

- maldito seas takao, pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar asi¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito mientras que saltaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la madrugada....

- Kai...- dijo levemente el moreno..- por favor... vete.. esto era lo que no quería que pasara... ¿ ves el peligro que corres al estar conmigo?... yo...- takao no pudo terminar por que recibio un apasionado beso de parte de kai...

- no me importa,,, quiero enfrentar esto contigo... juntos como siempre quisiste que fuera....- y de nuevo lo volvio a besar , esta vez con mas anhelo y pasion.....

* * *

Kai llevo a takao por donde el le indico , tenian mucho de que hablar, tantas cosas que contar, pero debido al estado de takao eso tendria que esperar... 

llegaron a una Fuente que estaba en un jardin de un bosque cercano, takao se hacerco a ella y sussurro algo a la figura de la dama con alas de arcangel que estaba en medio de la misma, acto seguido el agua de la fuente se separo dejando ver la entrada a la base del moreno...

ambos entraron y Takao saco una pequeña llave que tenia al cuello, con la cual abrio una compuerta de donde salio un monitor pequeño... takao tecleo unos digitos que kai no alcanzo a ver ...y el sonido de una señal se escucho..-

- si, aqui tenshi quien llama?- dijo una castaña que estaba en el monitor-

-Nancy hazme el favor de abrir la compuerta- dijo takao con un hilo de voz-

- Takao¡¡¡ OO dios mio que fue lo que te paso¡¡- dijo la chica desde el monitor al ver sangre en el moreno - y ... ese es kai ? oO la chica no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera verdad-

- si si es kai, por favor abre ... ¬¬- dijo takao un poquitin desesperado por que la chica no se apresuraba-

- ya voy a la orden jefe¡¡¡ dijo mientars desconectaba la unidad de seguridad..- y traere el botiquin ¡¡¡¡¡-

- esa era...- kai recordo a la chica al verla, auqnue habian pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que la vio.-

- nancy... debes conocerla... ella es originaria de la misma abadia que tu y yuriv.- dijo takao sonriendole a kai como antes..-

El moreno camino un poco pero kai al verlo, lo cargo en brazos haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara y lo llevo adentro....

* * *

Comenzaron a curar al moreno, pero Nancy al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia Kai al verlo, se acerco a el y le dijo: 

- oye kai, el esta muy relajado, que te parece si terminas de curarlo nn-

- ahh.. claro- y el chico tomo las vendas y comenzo a curarlo... haciendo que el moreno (quien estaba de espaldas) notara la diferencia y se sonrojara mucho más al darse cuenta de que quien lo estaba curando era kai ...

- jeje creo que estos tortolitos necesitan que los deje solos-

Nancy salio de la habitacion de curaciones y llego a la sala de computadoras, tecleo unas coordenadas, en la pantalla de la computadora, se mostro el mundo, luego asia, despues el oeste, luego japon, tokio, y luego la mansion de kai, la chica se sento sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y tecleo la palabra " yami tenshi" ... la comnputadora volvio a buscar y mostro a un pelirrojo que se encontraba caminando por el jardin de la mansion ... la chica apreto una tecla y se acerco mas a su rostro....lo contemplo por unos momentos y justo cuando yuriv miraba al cielo nocturno... la chica apago todo con brusquedad....

- creo .... que es mi turno de saber mi verdad...-

La chica tomo su gabardina negra , dos de sus dagas , una pequeña ballesta de muñeca , tomo papel y lapiz y le escribio algo a takao.. para luego salir, volviendo a activar todos los sistemas de seguridad..... mientras que la luna seguia mostrando un especial resplandor, aquel que marcaria, el comienzo de una nueva era......

* * *

**nan: bien aqui acaba este capitulo, al fin tan juntos ejem. bueno me falta el profugo de yuriv..**

**yuriv: pos tu que no me buscas¡¡**

**kai: ¬'' ahh takao**

**takao: nn kai me ta curando **

**nan: hey chicos para eso hay hoteles¡¡¡**

**kai: cierto¡¡¡ vamos a mi pethouse¡¡¡ (abraza a takao y se lo lleva) **

**nan: espera¡¡¡ kai¡¡¡¡ que pasara con el otro capitulo, no me quites actores¡¡¡( se lanza a perseguirlos por todo el set)**

**yuriv: ejem... uu'' como estos se van a tardar, mejor les digo, nan-chan dijo que si esta historia seguia recibiendo rr seguiria escribiendo, si no , pues no, asi que por favor dejenle RR, aunque sea pa saludar jejeje n.n nos vemos , ja nee¡¡ en nombre de todo el equipo d e produccion¡¡**


End file.
